You and All the Little Things that You Do
by nekompuss
Summary: Sama-sama saling mengamati dalam diam. Siapa yang lebih mengenal siapa? (Karma - Manami Story)


*Tarik napas*

Sebelum kalian mulai membaca fic ini, izinkan saya nyampah bentar.

HARI INI SAYA BAPER! SIAPA YANG BELUM NONTON EPISODE 24? SIAPA? KALO BELUM, JANGAN LUPA SIAPIN TISU!

Oke capsnya cukup.

Meski udah baca chapter ending berkali-kali, tetep aja nyeseknya kerasa banget, apalagi ini ditambahin musik yang makin menyempurnakan kenyesekan yang ada. Apalagi ngeliat Karma nangis. Tolonglah, kokoro ini semakin ga kuat T_T *peluk Karma* /tabok

So, untuk menetralkan kokoro saya sendiri, saya mencoba membuat ini. Semoga manis-manis di sini dapat mengembalikan suasana hati kalian juga.

Cekidot…

Eh satu lagi, untuk Lluvia-san yang udah jejeritan duluan karena saya bakal ngepost Karmanami, angstnya saya simpen dulu buat besok. HAHAHAHA *tawa jahat* /digebukreader /buruanmulai!

.

.

.

"Dari skala 1 sampai 10, seberapa besar kamu mengenalnya?"

"9,5!"

"Kemana 0,5nya?"

"Tanyakan saja dia."

"?"

"Karena aku belum tau apakah dia berani mengatakan hal itu padaku atau tidak."

* * *

.

 **You and All the Little Things that You Do**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui-Sensei**

Penulis hanya meminjam tokoh dengan sedikit perbedaan dengan karakter aslinya

Warning! Maybe ditemukan beberapa typo dan kesalahan EYD. Ada kemungkinan terdapat sedikit kesamaan dengan cerita kebanyakan. Well, this story may too FTV-able.

But, let's enjoy it

Happy Reading~

* * *

.

.

.

Karma Akabane.

Bagaimana berandalan seperti dia tetap mendapat nilai tertinggi meski kolom presensi miliknya lebih didominasi kealpaan dibanding kehadirannya?

Serta, mengapa titisan iblis ini bisa menyukai buah strawberry dan segala jenis olahannya? Oh well, menurut sudut pandang gadis lugu ini, strawberry itu buah yang biasanya digemari oleh gadis-gadis manis, bukan remaja yang lebih senang menghabiskan jam selepas pulang sekolahnya untuk menghadang berandalan dari sekolah lain. Sungguh merupakan suatu kombinasi yang kontras. Benang merah antara keduanya hanyalah surai merahnya yang menyerupai strawberry yang sudah matang.

"Strawberry itu buah yang cerdik, Nagisa-kun. Dari luar tampak menggoda, terlihat menarik, namun kalau kurang teliti kau akan terjebak tipuannya dan mendapatkan rasa yang masam daripada rasa manis." Alasan yang tidak sengaja di dengar gadis berkepang ini terang saja membuatnya menahan tawa.

' _Penipu cerdik. Sama sepertimu kah?'_

Manami hampir melupakan bahwa orang itu juga sangat menyukai makanan manis. Dulu ia mengira bahwa pemuda itu menyukai rasa-rasa yang kuat, mengingat banyaknya bumbu-bumbu pedas yang ia bawa sewaktu pelajaran Ekonomi Rumah Tangga.

Dan yaps, manik ametis miliknya sempat terbelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu mampu menciptakan makanan nan lezat yang menyebabkan air liur guru bertentakel mereka membanjiri lantai kelas.

 _Hey Karma-kun, kau unik._

.

.

"Okuda-chan, kau melamun?" Kayano menggoyangkan telapak tangannnya di hadapan kedua indera penglihatan Manami yang terbingkai kaca.

"Nnggg… Tidak Kayano-chan, aku hanya memikirkan ramuan apa lagi yang harus kuberikan ke Sensei."

.

 _Sejak kapan aku mulai berbohong?_.

Namun kelihatannya Kayano percaya-percaya saja.

.

"Yuk, kita makan bekal di luar." Kanzaki yang berdiri di sisi Kayano menarik halus temannya yang masih terpaku dibangkunya itu. Mereka keluar tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang merkuri memerhatikan ketiganya hingga tak terlihat lagi. Seringai menghiasi raut rupawannya.

.

.

.

Manami Okuda.

Karma tidak habis pikir, bagaimana gadis pemalu itu mampu membuat ramuan berbahaya yang bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan oleh otak liciknya.

Mengapa pula gadis itu dengan polos menyanggupi permintaannya untuk membuat obat pencahar yang jelas-jelas akan digunakan untuk mengerjai anak-anak gedung utama.

Dan perempatan selalu muncul di kening pemuda ini setiap mendengar suara lembut itu bercerita dengan riang mengenai proses pembuatan racun untuk gurunya, seriang gadis lain bercerita tentang proses pembuatan cokelat untuk yang terkasih. Sayang sekali, kehebatannya dalam meracik ramuan itu berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan memasaknya.

Meski dirinya sering membolos, ia tahu betul pemilik surai keunguan itu selalu datang paling awal di antara yang lain lengkap dengan dua kepangannya. Padahal, rumah Manami letaknya jauh dari sekolah.

Saat berwisata ke Kyoto kemarin, Karma cukup tercengang ketika melihat penampilan gadis itu. Tak hanya helaian rambut dan manik matanya yang berwarna keunguan, tapi semua yang dikenakan hari ini warnanya serupa lavender. Karma hanya mendecak keheranan.

 _Hey Manami-chan, kau menarik._

.

Pemuda jenius itu melangkah keluar kelas untuk membuang kotak susu strawberrynya ke dalam tong sampah.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir sebelum jam sekolah berakhir, Manami menoleh sekilas ke arah jam 5 dari posisinya dan mendapati kursi di belakang Chiba kosong. Kecewa nampak sekilas dari raut wajahnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, bagi orang yang memiliki nilai sempurna di matematika dan bahkan mampu menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan untuk mahasiswa tingkat dua, pelajaran ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

' _Pasti sedang tidur siang di pinggir hutan.'_

Padahal ia ingin diajari bagian yang belum ia mengerti.

.

.

.

'Hoaaaammm' Karma yang berada di bawah pohon menguap dengan kencang, angin yang mengusap lembut semakin membuatnya ingin tetap memanjakan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Namun ia mengurungkan niat mengingat ia harus kembali untuk mengambil tas di kelas dan pulang ke rumah.

Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utamanya.

Karma kembali melihat jam di handphonenya. Segera ia memasuki gedung bobrok tersebut. Ia tahu masih ada beberapa temannya yang berlatih. Tentu saja salah satunya ada yang sedang berkutat di lab.

.

.

"Hei Manami-chan, kau masih di sini?" Suara Karma yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Manami. Beruntung ia tidak menyenggol tabung-tabung reaksi yang bertengger di meja.

"I—iya… Karma-kun masih di sini? Aku kira kau sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Heee? Aku hanya tidur siang sebentar saja kok. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan permintaanku, Manami-chan?"

"B-Belum Karma-kun, Aku masih menguji coba racun untuk Sensei." Manami memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Anoo, Karma-kun, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?" Suaranya pelan. Takut.

"Haaaaa? Memang kenapa? Kau keberatan? Kan kau juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Ma-Na-Mi-chan." Seringainya mengintimidasi gadis bertubuh kecil itu.

"Ti-ti-dak." Ia tergagap.

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau tampak kesulitan."

Kepangannya yang kusut menjelaskan kepada Karma bahwa perempuan manis di depannya sedang kebingungan.

"Ano… Kalau tidak keberatan, ini…" Manami Okuda menunjuk salah satu tabung, lalu menjelaskan kendala yang dihadapinya, dengan cekatan Karma membantu Manami memperbaiki eksperimennya.

"Nah, Manami-chan, ini!" Karma selesai dengan percobaannya. Reaksi dari percampuran larutan yang dibuat menunjukan keberhasilan. Keduanya tampak sangat senang.

"Kalau begini, aku akan mengetesnya pada bento Terasaka besok." Tanduk serta ekor iblisnya kembali mencuat.

"Itu tidak baik Karma-kun." Namun si pemilik surai darah ini hanya tertawa keras.

Jika Karma sedang tertawa lepas, kedua netranya akan sedikit menyipit. Entah mengapa, Manami merasa nyaman mendengar tawa yang keluar, orang lain pasti akan bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa yang jelas-jelas terdengar seperti suara tawa iblis itu.

Setelah percobaan selesai, mereka segera merapikan lab kembali.

"Ayo pulang, Manami-chan!" yang diajak hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan mengekor pemuda itu dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Manami gugup. Pipinya yang sedikit memerah tertangkap jelas oleh iris Karma. Ia yang tidak betah karena gadis di sebelahnya hanya membisu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Neeee~ Manami-chan, nanti kau tidak perlu memutar jalan yang jauh untuk sampai stasiun. Berandalan tengik di perempatan sana tidak akan mengganggumu kok."

"?"

"Aku tahu kau selalu memilih jalan yang lebih jauh karena sering diganggu oleh mereka kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Karma-kun?" yang ditanya hanya menunjukan senyum seraya mengangkat satu alisnya. Manami tidak mengerti.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu_?

.

.

Mereka kemudian mencapai jalan yang dimaksud oleh Karma. Benar saja, sudah ada beberapa pemuda berseragam SMA berkumpul di sana. Manami yang ketakutan refleks bersembunyi di balik punggung siswa jangkung itu.

.

"Heh _Akabane-chan_ , sejak kapan kau menjadi anjing pengawal dari anak cupu itu?"Salah seorang dari gerombolan itu mencoba memprovokasi Karma yang masih menunjukan ketenangannya.

"Hei gadis~ sampai menjadikan bocah tengik ini sebagai bodyguardmu, setakut itukah kau pada kami? Kami kan hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain sebentar." Anggota lainnya mencoba menggoda perempuan yang semakin erat memegangi blazer hitam Karma.

"Berisik!" Sebuah tinju melayang ke arah pria tadi. Tinjunya cukup keras hingga membuatnya terpental.

Terdengar tawa mengejek dari orang yang diduga menjadi ketua, "Mencoba menjadi pahlawan? Wow, _Akabane-chan_ , aku terkesan sekali."

Kesabarannya sudah habis. Tanpa ampun Karma menyerang kelimanya sekaligus. Baku hantam pun tidak terelakan lagi, sedangkan Manami terdiam dengan wajah yang memucat.

 _BAG!_

 _BUG!_

 _DUAAGH!_

 _BRAAKKK!_

Jumlah yang tidak seimbang membuat setan merah ini sedikit kerepotan. Sesekali wajah tampannya terkena pukulan dari lawan tarungnya. Karma yang sedang fokus menghadapi lawan di depannya tidak sadar jika salah satu dari mereka mendekati Manami kemudian menyergapnya dari belakang. Karma yang terkejut menjadi sedikit lengah sehingga perutnya menjadi sasaran tendangan hingga tubuhnya terpental.

"MANAMI!"

"Hahaha, bocah SMP sepertimu berani melawan kami? Inilah akibatnya." Manami berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya kalah besar.

"Sialan! Berani menyakitinya, maka akan kubunuh kalian."

.

 _Srooooot…_

.

"AAARRRGGHHHH…. MATAKUUUUU!" Pria yang menahan Manami tiba-tiba mengaduh kesakitan sembari menutupi wajahnya. Karma melihat botol spray dalam genggaman Manami. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Manami bergerak menjauh. Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu Karma kembali menyerang mereka. Kali ini kekuatannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Semuanya tergeletak kalah hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Sekali lagi aku tahu kalian mengganggu dia, tak akan ada ampun bagi kalian." Tatapan mematikan Karma mengancam mereka semua. Tak lama, terdengar jeritan meminta ampun dari kelimanya yang disebabkan wasabi yang dioleskan Karma di dekat mata mereka.

.

Karma berjalan menuju ke arah teman sekelasnya yang bersembunyi di balik dinding, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ha'i. Karma-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ha? aku? Mereka sih tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan pukulan tentakel Koro-sensei pun lebih keras dari pukulan mereka." Karma kembali menampakan seringainya.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Manami melihat luka lecet di pipi Karma. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil plester dari dalam tasnya.

"Karma-kun, pakailah ini." Manami menunjuk luka di wajah Karma.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memasangkannya? Hitung-hitung balas budi sudah ku tolong." Pintanya jahil.

"Ngg… Baiklah…." dengan malu-malu tangannya menempelkan plester di luka tersebut. "Tapi, bukannya kau juga selalu membawa plester Karma-kun?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Jleb. Manami tidak bisa menjawabnya. Pipinya memerah, pasrah jika Karma mengetahui bahwa dirinya selalu memerhatikan pemuda itu.

Karma yang mengetahui perubahan warna pipi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

.

" _Ne_ , Manami-chan. Cairan apa yang ada di botol tadi?" tanya Karma penasaran.

"I—itu hanya larutan air cabai dengan lada bubuk." Suaranya masih tergagap akibat kejadian barusan.

" _Areee_ ….? Darimana kau mendapat ide licik membuat itu?"

"Itu pesanan dari Nakamura-san."

"Wah, wah, wah,,, Terima kasih telah membantuku. Sekarang mari kita pulang. Tenang saja, kecoak-kecoak ini tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Karma menarik tangan perempuan itu yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan wajah yang terkejut. Namun karena genggamannya kuat, Manami tidak dapat melepaskannya. Ia pasrah.

.

 _Tangannya lebar dan hangat_.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karma, Nagisa, serta Maehara berkumpul.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyatakannya Karma-kun?"

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Toh aku sudah yakin pasti akan diterima." Nada bicaranya penuh keyakinan.

"Darimana kau tahu pasti?" Pertanyaan Maehara hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan tajam. Maehara _nyengir_.

"Kalian juga sudah tahu kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku kan? Hanya saja yang belum aku tahu, apakah ia berani mengatakannya padaku atau tidak." Karma mengakhiri percakapan itu dan meninggalkan keduanya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

.

Ada satu hal yang harus dikerjakannya.

.

Karma mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju laboraturium. Dilihatnya sosok yang ingin dia temui sedang mengamati percobaannya.

"Hei Manami-chan, ini!" Karma menyerahkan sekotak bekal dan jus kotak rasa anggur.

"Apa ini?" Manami lalu membuka kotak bento itu, dan melihat menu favoritnya tersaji dengan tampilan menarik.

"Makanlah! Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihku karena telah membantu melawan berandalan tengik kemarin."

Manami yang masih terkejut mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan terbata, "Bagaimana kau tahu makanan favoritku, Karma-kun?"

"Heeeeh?" tubuh Karma mendekat, keringat dingin keluar dari Manami. "Lagi-lagi kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja aku tahu semua tentangmu, Ma-Na-Mi-chan. Bukannya kau juga mengetahui beberapa hal tentangku?" Nada suaranya yang jahil kini mengintimidasi gadis yang mukanya semakin memerah.

Manami kehabisan kata-kata, Ia tidak menyangka ketahuan telak oleh orang yang sering ia amati diam-diam.

Melihat Manami diam saja, keusilannya bertambah. "Kau mau aku suapi, eh?"

Manami menggelengkan kepalanya, cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan bento itu. Enak. Manami menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun. Bekalnya enak sekali."

"Wah, wah, padahal aku tadi memasak tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu loh."

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku menghabiskannya tanpa sisa."

"Oh ya?" Tubuh Karma semakin mendekat, dan…

CUP

Karma menjilat pinggiran bibir Manami.

"Itu tadi masih ada nasi yang tertinggal, dan yaaa… _Itu_ memang enak. _Enak sekali_."

.

.

Manami syok.

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Selesai~~~

Karena saya udah ngoceh di awal tadi, di akhir ini saya cuma bilang terima kasih telah membaca fic yang mencoba fluffy ini *kecup basah*

Jangan lupa reviewnya~

Salam ndusel,

nekompuss


End file.
